FinalPotter
by korilsapy
Summary: Yuna and her guardians after having defeated sin find themselves in an extroardianry world. Could they still be in spira or a place of witchcraft and wizardry? With no link to spira how is it possible to get back to the home where everyones asking for the
1. Sin is dead

I wrote this story on behalf of j.k rowlings new book but don't be afraid i'm putting out some more chapters.

* * *

The last fight

"Ugh!"Tidus' body was winded as he struck the concrete floor

"Tidus?" Yuna's concerned voice rang out the giant room, Yuna had tears in her eyes and anger had welled up inside her

"how dare you!"she screamed at sin.

"no yunie! we'll get killed by the explosion!" Rikku's small voice yelled out.Somehow Yuna and her cousin Rikku had been together for so long they knew what each other thought.

Yuna looked at all her guardians with tears streaming down her face

"I-I have to ... if we want to defeat sin then i must use all my power"

Yuna held up her staff and nodded towards her guardians .In turn each of her guardians replied and lulu was the first

"If you do it to defeat Sin then you must use all your power Yuna"

"Do it for Spira Yuna" came the deep voice of Auron. Rikku was speechless instead she ran up to Yuna and hugged her

"Be brave Yunie" still crying Rikku walked back and was comforted by Auron

"Kimhari will protect Yuna forever!"

"Remember Yuna i'm a friend who will always be there for you!" Wakka's voice trembled as he spoke.

The guardians parted so Yuna couls see Tidus lying on the floor

"Yuna -ugh-follow your heart and remember, you have the power!"

Yuna faced sin, " It''s time you die!" Sheswang her staff around

"I harness my power and send it at you!".

She flung the staff through the air where a humungous beam shot out swirled with different powers fire,water ,ice,thunder,earth,wind and love they all flew straight at sin sending him into pieces.

As he blew up they shot back on impact and fell into a Quantum Singularity (a portable black hole if you've ever watched megas xlr).

They had done it they had defeated sin but...? what was that sound? It was a sort of whooshing noise and complete darkness.


	2. Onto The Train!

Onto The Train!

After a few strange minutes they found themselves stood on a marble floor with a beutiful red train constantly puffing out steam waiting for it's passengers.It's a strange place considering the fact that there were lots of people, and some of them were dressed normally but others were wearing these verry odd clothes. They were long dark robes with pointed hats .The strangest thing of all is a sign hanging on a nearby wall that says platform 9 3/4 as if that were possible?

Yuna and her guardians looked around,

"Where is this place?"Yuna asked tono one in particular.

"It dosn't seem like there's anyway off this station except the train so i suggest we try it" Yuna gestured to her guardians and they went onto the train.

Tidus looked around the rather large steam train,

"well this is a quint little place isn't it".

After looking at several small compartements Auron finally spoke

"we need to find a compartement big enough for all seven of us"

They went on to the next carriage and the next after that and the next after that they reached the last carriage and here at the verry back was a joined compartement.They all gave a sigh of relief

"it's about time!"Tidus got bored and sank into the nearest seat.

A whistle blew and they heard a man cry" all aboard ,last calling!" after a few minutes the train started to move getting faster.They started talking about certain things and the conversation constantly changing but coming back to the same question "where were they?"

A good ten minutes after the train set off their compartement door opened and three people stepped in.


	3. new guests ,long talk

New Guests, Long Talk

"Hey nice to meet you" Tidus spoke to the three people.

"I'm sorry to have to barge in but theres no more spare compartements " a boy with black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead said to Tidus.

"Hey no problem we have lots of room here if you want to share with us "

"Thanks i'm harry this is ron and this is hermione" he said pointing to a red haired boy with freckles and a girl with big bushy hair.

"So where's this train going to?"Yuna asked the three children.

"Hogwarts of course where else would it be going? Harry replied to the black haired girl.

"Hogwarts ? whats that?" Yuna asked obviously confused

"It's a school for witches and wizards"Hermione cut in.

"How rude we almost forgot to mention our names i'm yuna, this blonde next to me is tidus ,thats auron the old aged pensioner ,then rikku the hyperactive one, lulu the moody one, wakka the orange creepy bloke, and kimhari who's married to his spear."Yuna pointed out.

"By any chance would you happen to know where Luca is from here?" Auron spoke to Harry.

"Luca? whats that?Ron asked looking to Hermione for her to answer but she of course hadn't a clue.

"Luca was the last place we were when we defeated sin and we fell through a sorta portal and now we're here"Rikku informed them

"Hey i didn't fall through... Rikku pushed me!" Tidus said unexpectedly.

"Okay? The only way you could get back to ...Luca! would be going back through the portal"

"Er? Hermione how come you never told us that there i was stuck in the graveyard with Voldemort and i could have just touched the cup again and come back?"

"Well anyway when we first got here we were stood between two pillars on the station lets go there then and go back through!"

"You can't go back to the station this train does a one way trip to hogwarts that lasts a year and then the return trip back to the station" Hermione gabbled at them(that word always reminds me of chickens)

"Oh ...i see"Yuna replied sadly

"You could stay at Hogwarts until the return trip!"

"As much as i hate to leave Luca like this but we have no choice so off to hogwarts it is!"Tidus practically yelled back (you don't have to say it i'm getting the earmuffs)

All of a sudden the compartement door slid open and a small boy with blonde sleek hair stepped in.

"Hey Potter"the boy spat out.

"Malfoy how do you always know where to find us? i mean as soon as you step on the train you always pick the carriage we are in? Do you search every carriage for a chance to talk to me i'm flattered but i don't swing that way"

"No potter lucky guess isn't it i wanted to see the chances of me being able to beat you in Quidditch"

"Oh? that makes a change, normally i'm the one doing the beating"

Malfoy looked around and spotted the 7 people in there.

"Who are these people?your little friends i expect.Well i bet they're all mudbloods if they're sitting with you"

"Malfoy you're so foul!"Hermione said heatedly

"Oh hello Weasley?did you find yourself some money this summer? it makes a change you might actually be able to afford something or buy some hair dye and cover up that ginger hair of yours"

"How dare you that isn't nice at all!"Yuna yelled at Malfoy.

Malfoy approached her.

"Oh? and?who are you anyway?"

"I'm Yuna a high summoner"

"And that is?"

"Let me show you"Yuna pulled out her staff and summoned Shiva.

"This is one of my Aeons she is called Shiva"Yuna remarked.

"Cheap illusions they are not even real"

"Want proof?Shiva diamond dust!"

Shiva flew up in the air and performed diamond dust down the carriage.

"A few lousy tricks arn't going to get you anywhere!"

Malfoy stormed out of the compartement ,slamming the door behind him.The rest of the journey passed without much hassle and the train stopped at Hogwarts station.

* * *

Replys to my reviews

i-LuV-cHaRmEd18:Final fantasy is the best game in the world and yuna and rikku are cousins they're related by Cid who is Rikkus father and Yunas uncle.

mysterious digidreamer:thanks for the review you wanted another chapter so here it is.

cazzyrulz:Thanks for the review the last chapter was verry short but i made up for it in this chapter

blackrose1179: i wrote another chapter so please don't send me to the far plane with braska that bloke seriously freaks me out.


	4. Teachers of magic

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and...new teachers?**

Everyone got out of the train and proceeded towards the carriages. "Hey what's that thing pulling the carriages? Wakka remarked staring at the strange horse that looked weird and starved. They ignored the creatures and climbed into the carriage which took them up to the school.

"Wow! it's so big isn't it yunie? Rikku sqealed as she stared up at the large castle with many turrets and towers. There carriage drew a little closer and the group continued to remark."Do you think it would be okay if we stayed here? i mean i don't want to impose or anything" Yuna asked with worry cleary etched in her face. "If you go to Dumbledore he'll sort everything out for you" Harry reassured her. " okay then it's all set guys! we're going to stay at Hogwarts!" Tidus punched the air with his fist and motioned for their three new friends to lead the way.

The group entered the school, it was then that they saw exactly how big it was. There werehundreds of marble staircases constantly moving and leading to somewhere different every few minutes, this was followed by many corridoors and hallways leading to somewhwere possibly ordinary or unusual. Harry led them to a pair of open doors on their left . As soon as the group enetered through the doors they were like animals on show." Tidus? Why are they all looking at us?" Yuna spoke out of the side of her mouth while trying to smile and be nice to everyone as well. "Well...it could be that we're dressed different.And we are adults...sort of". The group of guardians drew to a halt unsure of where to sit. "Hey guys! right here at the Gryffindor table" They all looked up and hunted around for where the voice had come from "Hey Yunie! he wants us to sit there!" Rikku pointed to one long table with many students seated at it. The table was but one of four and there was a gap closest to the staff table in which Harry, Hermione and ron were seated and waving frantically for them to sit there. The guardians and their summoner all sat down at the spare seats. They made to talk to Harry, Hermione and Ron but a sudden silence had stopped them in their tracks.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to our new students welcome and to our old welcome back. I have a few things to say. First of all the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds due to some terrible things happening, if you do not wish to die a very painful death then i would steer clear of there. Also the items now banned have grown to include several of the Weasley wizard wheezes products, if you wish to view these items they are on a list pinned to Mr Filch's door. There is but one thing i have forgotten. I would like to bid a very warm welcome to our new teachers. they will be assisting with some of your lessons and maybe even taking over a few classes. I hope you treat them with respect and if you would like to know they're name then i'm sure they'll tell you." Dumbledore motioned to the Gryffindor table where yuna and her friends were sat. In return to his motion he recieved seven confused faces looking his way.Dumbledore sat down and chatter immediately followed.

"I find it very unlikely that he would think us worthy of being teachers" Auron added to Dumbkledores comment. "Surely Professor Dumbledore must have made some kind of mistake. I'm a high summoner not a teacher!" Tidus laughed at yuna "calm down Yuna! it's not the end of the world. We'll just tell this Dumbledore guy that he made some sort of mistake when everyone's left and i'm sure it'll all be sorted out. We have a long time till then so let's eat!" Lulu turned to him with a sour expression on her face. She was obviously annoyed at being told she was to be a teacher. "Eat? eat what exactly blondie?" They all looked down to find platefuls of food spread out on each table. The food looked specatctular it was mostly things they had never even tried before.

After they have eaten all they could manage they waited until Dumbledore bid the children a good night and approached the staff table.


	5. Welcome to Gryffindor!

Welcome to Gryffindor!

As they approached the staff table they noticed several white candles floating above their heads. After seeing these candles they stopped for a few minutes before staring up at the ceiling which to them appeared as though there was in fact no roof. The sky or so it seemed was a dark blue and rain was falling from the blackened clouds. "That's funny, if it was raining wouldn't there be water or something coming down at us? If so why are the candles still lit? This is weird" Rikku opted for the I'm freaked out but trying to look as though I'm cool position. Which was actually a scratch at the back of the head showing confusion and then trying to turn that look into a relaxed hands behind your head theme. The group ignored the weird sky and levitating candle and instead proceeded with their mission.

As they approached the table Dumbledore caught their eye "just to let you know the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside and the candles have been charmed to float above us. Oh and you have some questions you wish to askI presume?" He smiled and Yuna could have sworn she saw a fast wink. "erm...yeah. well actually we do" Tidus to the others appeared confused and unsure of what to say to a man of such knowledge. The old man gestured with his arms out in front of him which meant that he wanted them to ask him what questions they had. "Sir my deepest apologies. This idiot" he gestured to Tidus and recieved an angry glare" can't make conversation with anyone let alone ask questions. I'm sure what Tidus wanted to ask you was that we- none of us are teachers. It was by a slight accident that we came to be where we are today". Dumbledore didn't look the least bit surprised that they weren't teachers "Why i already knew that you weren't proffesional teachers. You intend to stay here until a year is up so you can go back to...Luca? was it?" Dumbledore had said all this quite normally. The normallness of it had confused them and their jaws literally dropped."yes...we plan to go back to Luca and we do want ot stay here. The Question however is how did you know?" Yuna spoke all this slowly and confused. Dumbledore gave them his all knowing smile "oh how shall we say that some walls have ears and some mirrors have great sight" Yuna saw it again that same fast wink and for some reason she was sure everyone else had too. "Dumbledore did you really mean what you said about us being teachers?" . "Before you panic i did mean it but so you don't feel scared about teaching by yourslef you will be working alongside a current member of staff and will be a substitute for them okay?". Rikku was the first to answer "Yay! this sounds like fun!" Auron moved forward towards Dumbledore "Sir. I or we have one last question and that is, where are we going to sleep?". Dumbledore looked relieved "oh that shouldn't be a problem Harry, Ron, Hermione!". Looking annoyed that their little hiding place behind the door had been found out, they walked up to Dumblefore without saying a word. "Could you escort these teaches to the Gryffindor dormitory where they will be sleeping tonight" Dumbledore spoke to them kindly.

Doing as thy were asked Harry, Ron and Hermione led the group up several moving staircases to a uninhabited hallway with one painting at the far end. As they got closer they saw that the painting was of a rather large woman in a pink dress and she was...moving?. The portrait turned and spoke "Password please?" Harry looked confused. He hadn't had the chance to ask anyone what it was. "erm? what was that password again?" The fat lady turned her head to him " no password no entry!". Harry was just about to give up when someone caught his attemtion " Hey Harry!" came a voice further down the corridor. Harry turned around and jumped out the way to miss coliding with a boy with a round head. "Harry! are these your friends? they look really young". Harry looked back at the fat lady who was wearing a look of impatience"oh hi Neville.Yes they're teachers all right. Hey how old are you anyway?" Tidus scratched his head for a few minutes before he cam up with an answer " well me and Yuna are both seventeen, Rikku's fifteen, Lulu's twenty one, Wakka's twenty two and Auron is thirty five. Kimhari however won't tell us his age." Neville seemed surprised " not as old asI thought you were then. So what lessons are you teaching?" Tidus tried to cover up the fact that he didn't know " well it's a -a surprise really!". Harry looked at Neville and then at the impatiently waiting fat lady " well anyway what's the password Neville?". " well it's a bit strange actually. The password is Spira's safe. Who or what on earth is a Spira?".

The portrait of the fat lady turned to them and said "that is the correct password. Enter" the portrait swung forward revealing a large hole in which a small sample of the room ahead of them could be seen. As they climbed through the hole they found themselves in a large room with a blazing fire place and lots of overstuffed chairs around it. Chairs and tables also lay in pairings around the walls next to four brilliant full length windows that were showing a beautiful starry nights sky. The room was empty which meant that most of the children had already gone to bed.

"Wow! it's really cosy in here!" Rikku's high pitched voice broke through the silence that hung in the air.Ron whispered "shhhh! Rikku keep your voice down some people are in bed" Rikku placed the tip of her index finger to her lips and performed her big eyed innocent look on ron "oopsy! my bad. I'll be quiet now." Lulu's morbid face swept over the group "I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Harry slapped his palm to his forehead "I almost forgot to tell you. Girls dormitorys are on the right through that door boys on the left". Lulu turned and in a twirl of skirts had vanished up the stairs to where sleep awaited her two floors up. Wakka was the first to follow Lulu and then everyone else diappeared up the stairs as well. Only Tidus and Yuna remained in common room.

"TidusI feel so bad about this. It's all my fault we're in this world ,ifI hadn't beaten sin then we wouldn't be here!". Tidus held Yuna's chin so she was looking straight into his eyes " Yuna if you hadn't beaten sin then we would all be dead right now and besides just think of this place as a long term vacation. I mean we need one don't we?". Yuna wiped her eyes and nodded "I suppose you're right" She turned around was about to go throught the door when Tidus called her back " Wait! Yuna? " Yuna turned back around so that they were facing each other. " Yes?" Tidus moved forwrd and kissed her lips "Congratulations on beating sin!" He strode across the room with a grin plastered on his face and calmly wlked up the stairs. Yuna's mouth hung open as her eyes followed Tidus to the door "I can't believe he kissed me!".


	6. The meeting with the Head

(a/n just to let you know i have absolutely no idea what on earth i 'm writing. The reason? because i'm coming up with it on the spot. Well anyway i hope you review some more but you must get the same thing said a lot of times in other fanfics. I'm going to reply to your reviews now okay? Another note to add. I'm not sure weather i should do P.O.V's or not so in the next chapter i'll give it a try and you let me know if you think it's good. I thought this would be all but it's obviously not. In the chapter after this the final fantasy characters will get to know the h.p ones a lot better and so thats when P.O.V's as well as long convo's and of course romance will start to happen. If you have any ideas or thoughts about what should happen in this story then just let me know in your reviews. Who knows i could put it in the story.)

Reviews

cazzyrulz: Yeah it certainly is a long chappie and there's more on the way!

mysterious digidreamer: Thanks! I'm glad you think my works great and I'd like to let you know that I'm going to focus on this story only for now on.

chocolatlove: Yeah I know my chapter's are a little short but trust me they will get a lot longer. I came up with the harry potter/final fantasy thing by mixing my two favourite things together to create the ultimate favourite thing!

mysterious digidreamer: oddly enough you seem to be reviewing lots lately.I don't mind though I find it kind of cool that you like my story. I'm happy to know that you can't wait to read more because this means you'll probably review like ten times or something.

Grease the spike lover: I like your word coolio I personally like saying "that is the cooliest". It so goes. I know that you thought the kissing scene rocked and it kind of did in a way but remeber before every chappy ends an imaginative bomb shell must be dropped! This means that i'll be ending quite a few of my chapters with big surprises near the end as a kind of cliffhanger.

Rikku the legendary guardian: Thanks! and you never know a certain blonde albhed might just fall for a ginger and freckly kid. I'm not going to tell you when though because I must admit I havn't got that far yet. Also a lot of romance as well as action is on the way.

****

Final Potter

chapter 6: The Meeting with the Head

The next day was a break before the real teaching began. The "teachers" decided it was time they found out what they were teaching and went in search of Dumbledore. They went to the great hall thinking that Dumbledore might be there having breakfast. They were so sure he would be there that when they saw his chair was empty it came as a shock. They were about to leave after grabbing handfuls of toast for a walk around the grounds when an elderly teacher walked up to them. She smiled "hello you must be the new staff. I am professor Mcgonagall you can call me Minerva if you like. I am deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would first like to welcome you to the school and hope you enjoy your stay here and I would also like to pass on a message. Professor Dumbledore would like you to meet him in his office immediately. If you ask Mrs Granger ,Mr Weasley and Mr Potter then I'm sure they'll show you where his office is. I must be on my way now. Good day to you all." Yuna and her guardians turned towards the Gryffindor table to where Harry and his friends were sitting.

"Excuse me Harry but Professor McGonagall said that you would know where the headmasters office is. Could you please show us where it is?" Harry rose to his feet. "Hermione ,Ron i'll show them to Dumbledores office. When they've finished with the meeting we'll meet you at the tree by the lake okay?." Hermione looked happy "Ron here has a lot of homework to do because like you Harry he hasn't finished his. So Ron, Harry because it's such a beautiful day outside you might want to do your homework out there." Hermione walked out through the great hall doors and Ron followed with a pained look on his face. Harry turned towards the group "Right I guess we should be heading of then"

He led them through many passages and corridors that it wasn't really clear exactly where they were. Harry stopped outside a blank stretch of wall with two stone gargoyles stood either side of it. "Well here we are." Most of the group look confused except for Harry. Rikku moved and examined the wall "Erm...? you sure you got the right place here? I mean it's a nice wall and everything but where's his office?." Harry moved towards the wall "Sugar Quill."

The wall split down the middle and parted revealing a moving spiral staircase behind. The sudden sound of the creaking wall had caused Rikku to leap back onto Aurons foot. "Ahem?" Rikku looked up to see Auron staring back down at her " would you mind getting of my foot?." Rikku laughed lightly "er... sorry about that" She gingerly stepped of Aurons foot and turned to the others. "Race ya!" Rikku sprinted of up the stairs with Auron not far behind her. Everyone else was being lazy and they all chose to stand while the moving staircase took them to the headmasters office. Rikku was constantly tripping over her own feet and the stairs as she raced up them. As usual Rikku reached the top of the stairs first and wasn't out of breath unlike Auron who was practically crawling up the stairs and panting like mad. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him "You should work out more shouldn't you grandad? I mean if you can't even beat little ol' me in a small race then what makes you think you should be a guardian any longer." Auron's face was pale and he could barely breathe " not-not right now Rikku. One-one minute...please!" Auron leaned against the wall and slid down it until he was laying in a pile on the floor. Rikku grinned and jumped up and down. She was obviously pleased of his discomfort. A few minutes passed and the rest of the group reached the top of the stairs which took quite long because the staircase could only go so fast. Harry remained downstairs in the corridoor waiting for his new friends to finish their meeting with Dumbledore.

"Sir Auron? are you alright?" Yuna knelt down and placed one hand on Aurons heavily muscled shoulder. "Yes lady Yuna. Could you help me up?" Auron extended a hand and Yuna grasped it and pulled him to his feet. Rikku stopped jumping and faced the group "guys? we're meant to be in a meeting remember?" she turned and pushed open the heavy wooden door behind her.

Before her lay a large room with a desk and two chairs in front of it, on the wall behind it was a large shelf full of unusual objects. A spindly legged table lay in the middle of the room with many puffing and whiring objects on it. Auron seated himself in one of the chairs behind the desk while the rest of the group filed into the room. Waka pushed the door shut and a perch came into view with a bird of red and gold plummage nestled on the perch wih it's head under it's wing asleep. A few moments before ,the bird had been hidden by the door.When Waka's hands shut the door into place the creaking of un-oiled hinges roused the bird from it's slumber. The bird gave a sqwuark and flew onto Yuna's shoulder. Yuna had seated herself in the unoccupied chair next to Auron which the rest of her Guardians had kept empty especially for her. Kimhari was stood on her left ,his spear poised and ready to kill if the chance came up. Lulu and Waka were crouched down next to the spindly table and were observing the unknown objects. Tidus had placed his hands on the windowsill and was peering out of the sparkling window at the view of Hogwarts grounds below. Rikku having looked around and found no spare seats decided on the next best thing. Rikku had slipped onto Auron's lap while he had glanced at the bird and wrapped both her arms around his neck. Auron felt the arms around his neck and returned his gaze to see the blonde albhed looking up at him with her big green eyes open and trying to keep a innocent look on her face. Auron had nothing to do but give her death glares in the hope that she might catch the hint and get of him. It wasn't working.

A voice came from the archway on the other side of the desk making everyone look at the source of the sound. "Thank you for coming" An old man with long silver hair and beard seated himself in a big armchair on his side of the desk. " I called you here because tomorrow you start teaching and you don't even know what your jobs are. A great seer came to me a few days ago and told me you would be arriving, she also told me the type of job that seems to match your personality" all eyes were completely focused on Dumbledore. I'll start of with you Kimhari, you have been put down as astronomy which i was assured you would be great at." Kimhari nodded his head. "Tidus you will be doing muggle studys because you came from Zanarkand and lived in a world of machines." Tidus grinned and punched the air "all right!" he turned back to Dumbledore who continued. " Waka you will be teaching quidditch and overlooking quidditch matches. If you want to know anything about quidditch then consult the teacher Madame Hooch" Tidus and Waka high fived each other."Rikku you will be doing herbology and potions. You have been picked to do these because i have been told that you do exceptionally well at mixing potions and making bombs." Rikku looked sheepish " hehe my bad. But you gotta admit that without my bombs then sin wouldn't have gone boom!" Eveyone looked confused at Rikku's choice of words." Alright Lulu you'll be doing divination and transfiguration. Divination is taught by the great seer i keep mentioning Professor Trelawney. Also known as Sybill." Lulu simply nodded and showed no enthusiasm." Auron you have been chosen to do defence against the dark arts and history of magic. In defence against the dark arts something new is going to be done. But i won't say what it is just yet, i'll let the defence teacher tell you that." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as they came to rest on yuna. "Yuna you are the last but not very least. You will be doing charms which you will be excellent at and care of magical creatures with our gamekeeper hagrid."

Dumbledores "new teachers" all looked a little pleased in one way or another at the fact that the jobs they were to do seemed both fun and interesting. A sad look crossed Dumbledore's face "I'm sorry to say that i won't be able to give you a proper introduction or tour. Unfortunately i have a meeting at the ministry of magic in about five minutes. If you want to know anything then ask your friends Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger. The other members of staff that you will work alongside will tell you everything about your jobs that you need to know. You shall meet the teachers in the great hall at eight thirty tomorrow morning. I almost forgot to mention it but we are having some buildings added on to the school. Tonight you'll be sleeping in the new building which is your dormitory. Well good day to you all. I must go now." They watched as Dumbledore walked over to the spindly legged table and take a candle of it. Dumbledore's wrinkled hand clutched the candle and in the blink of an eye he was gone. They all stood in confusion, unsure of what to do because of his sudden departure.

"Kimhari thinks it time we leave" Yuna nodded and led the way out the door where she stopped and placed the bird back on his perch before exiting the headmasters office. They stepped onto the moving staircase back down to the corrioor below. Harry greeted them with a smile "so I guess we should meet up with Ron and Hermione now" Harry led the group through more unusual corridoors and secret passageways until they came to stand before the front doors that led outside. They were about to go outside when footsteps made them sop in their tracks and turn around. Coming down the marble staircase was none other then Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy had reached the bottom of the stairs and stood glaring hatred at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle his loyal pets were nowhere to be seen. "What's it to you malfoy?" a flash of pure hatred flashed across harry's eyes. "So Potter where are your so called friends weasle and thst mudblood you're willing to call a friend ?." Rikku being the nice person hopped over to malfoy and extended a hand "hi Rikku's the name!" Malfoy slapped her hand away " You may be pretty but you're still an aqauntance of his!" Malfoy pointed a finger at Harry" let me know if you want a real man to take care of you Rikku." Malfoy turned on his heel and strode of in the direction of the dungeons. Rikku was left standing and looking confused "er...? did he think I was going out with you or something?" Rikku looked over at Harry who had gone bright red and was smiling nervously? "er...yeah." The others were all smirking and were trying to stifle their giggles, all except for Auron that is " Enough already let's go!" Auron turned on his heel and led the way out to the school grounds.


End file.
